Face Closed
Face Closed is a HTFF episode. Plot Cap is seen planting some flowers in his backyard, which is near a beehive hanging near a tree. He moves to another spot in the garden, which so happens to be right under the hive, but due to Cap’s big head, he’s unable to see it. About to get up from bending to get some water, he hits the beehive with his head, making the beehive fall and splatter. An injured Buzzles comes out of it, looking at Cap. Enraged, he races towards Cap, stinging him right in one of the eyes, making him scream. Walking out of a hospital, Cap tries to be careful about what could hit him on the street. He tries to look both ways, but due to one of his eyes being injured, he has to walk backwards in able to look one way. He immediately starts hearing honking, and gets hit by Handy’s truck. Handy flies right out of the truck, being impaled by glass shards along with his intestines exploding out due to the impact. Cap walks out of the hospital again, only to be sick about his giant head moments later. He thinks about what to do, only to snap his fingers and get an idea. He starts running into the plastic surgery room, ordering Sniffles to give him plastic surgery. He showers him in money, and then goes straight into the operation. After a few hours, the operation was a success, with him walking out the room, revealing a handsome face. Nurse is seen walking around rolling Cast, until she notices Cap, making her lovestruck, causing her to push Cast down a staircase, leading to Cast being decapitated by his own wheelchair. Cap notices Cast looking at him with heart-filled eyes, embarrassing Cap, forcing him to run out of the building, with Petunia and Stacy noticing him too, also running towards him. Soon after, Disco is seen flirting with Crafty, until Crafty notices the crowd of girls racing towards Cap, immediately following him, enraging Disco Bear, trying to get her back. The girls start beating up each other while racing to Cap, with Raylene just staring in the distance watching the scene, and breaks the fourth wall by shrugging to the audience. Lustly is seen holding Fuddles’ decapitated head while wearing a magician’s suit, trying to win over Hypno, until the crowd runs past her, with Lustly noticing Cap, making her zoom right out the shot, with Fuddles’ head landing nearby Hypno, scaring him. Lustly comes nearby and mauls a few of the characters when Disco Bear gets the attention of Cap, about to attack him. Cap gets an idea, and tells him to punch him in the face. He does, spiraling him into an alley, scaring Fungus out, sending Disco Bear into a train, destroying his entire body. Lustly stops just in time in order to not get hit by the train, burning her feat however. Lustly sighs and tries to walk away, only for the blood-exposed feet make movement slippery, sending her right into a railroad crossing, breaking and malfunctioning it, cutting Lustly vertically in half. Cap walks out the alley, relieved that the stress is over, only for the other eye to fall out due to all of the face injuries in the past, making him blind. Moral "Don't force something into your life, choose what you think is right!" Deaths #Handy’s intestines explode out due to the impact of the truck crash. #Cast’s spine breaks when his wheelchair severely bends down from falling down a staircase. #Fuddles was apparently decapitated by Lustly prior to the episode. (Off-Screen) #Most of the Generic Tree Friends, Petunia, Stacy, Crafty and Nurse are killed by Lustly. #Disco Bear’s, along with a few other Generic Tree Friends’ bodies are destroyed by a train. #Lustly is cut vertically in half by a railroad crossing. Injuries #Cap is stung in one of the eyes, Is hit by Handy’s truck, gets plastic surgery, is punched in the face by Disco Bear, sent straight into a trash can. #Many of the girls beat up each other trying to get Cap back. #Lustly severely injures a few girls. #Lustly burns her feet making it blood-exposed due to friction. Trivia *The title is a pun to "Case closed". *The reason why Raylene was added into the episode was because of her being asexual, and her not understanding why the girls are killing each other for Cap, for a little comedy. (not to offend anybody) *Disco Bear's death is similar to Lifty and Shifty's death from "The Wrong Side of the Tracks". *Lustly's death is similar to Cuddles' death in "Aw, Shucks!". *Angie was originally going to be the one decapitated by Lustly, but it felt way out-of-character and it would've immediately killed Lustly from the start, or at least some severe injuries. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes